Together No Matter What
by Peter Bolton
Summary: So Skye's have tried to found out about her parents to found out that they are Monsters what Raina knows about Skye's parents help Skye figure out what she is? Coulson and the team have really been trying to help Skye found out what she is. What will happen when Coulson's team get a location of Skye's parents? Please read to found out what happen Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1 Raina Reveal Secrets

So Skye's have tried to found out about her parents to found out that they are what Raina knows about Skye's parents help Skye figure out what she is. Coulson and the team have really been trying to help Skye found out what she is.What will happen when Coulson's team get a location of Skye's parents and found who the leader of Hydra is? Read to found out what happen to Coulson's and his team when they meet Skye's monster parents take place after season to found out.

Chapter 1 Raina revealed secrets

Ward was in the Interrogation Room with Raina trying to get her to tell him what she knows about Skye's past.

Ward ask "You told me that Skye's parent destroy a village trying to found Skye why."

Raina says "Her powers are what they wanted."

Ward says Raina tell us something what are they.

Raina ask "Ward do you listen Skye and her parents are monsters."

Ward left the room to tell Coulson that they are not getting any information out of Raina. Ward return to the interrogation room.

Ward says "Raina you are still a prisoner even now you won't tell us anything."

Raina says "Skye and her parents are more evolved than us."

Ward took Raina back to her holding cell. Then Ward went to talk to Skye.

Skye ask "Any news?"

Ward says "Sorry she only kept up with her monster talk."

Skye says "Maybe I am a monster."

Ward walked over to Skye and hugged her.

Ward says "Skye you are no monster you are Skye Agent of SHIELD."

Skye and Ward then went to get something to eat.

Coulson called in Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton to come in to interrogate Raina. Coulson gave the location to pick up Romanoff and Barton to May so she could fly the bus there. Ward and Skye was eating when Coulson came in to tell them that that Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton are going to interrogate Raina.

Ward says "Skye maybe when Romanoff is here see can help you with your training."

Skye says But I have the best SO right here."

Grant says "Skye as your SO I think this could help you learning from one of the Avengers."

They get to the location where they were picking up Romanoff and Barton. Ward and Skye went to get Raina and brought here to the interrogation room to Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton to interrogate. During the interrogation the team was having a chess tournament with a special made Chess set from Nick Fury. Skye was playing Coulson. When Agent Barton came into the room.

Agent Barton says "We have a location and a name of Hydra's Leader."

Coulson says "where the location?"

Barton says "Cyberteck basement is where Skye's parents are."

Ward says "Who is the man behind Hydra."

Barton says "Well she is Agent Victoria Hand."

The team looked at Ward.

Skye says "I thought Ward killed Agent Hand."

Brant says "GH 235 brought her back."

Romanoff cuffed Raina and took her back to her cell. Later that night Coulson went to talk to Agent Ward.

Ward says "Yes Sir."

Coulson says "I would like you to go search the Cyberteck basement to see what we're dealing with?"

Ward says "I will but keep Skye here I don't want her parents to get there hands on what ever powers she have."

Coulson says "Agree."

Coulson handed Ward a bracelet that will track Ward location and vitals. Ward took the bracelet from Coulson and headed out but first he walked into Skye and his room and gave Skye a kiss on the head and left a note with Skye. Ward headed off to Cyberteck.

**So Agent Ward is heading out on a mission to found out what Skye parents are. Why do you think Victoria Hand is the Leader of Hydra? What will happen to Ward on the mission and will Skye found out where he went? Will Skye found out what she is?**

**Please Review and read to found out what happens next.**

**Next we see Skye reading the note and Ward on his mission.**


	2. Chapter 2 Capture by the Enemy

Chapter 2 Capture by the enemy

Skye wakes up in the morning to see that Ward was not there but found a note that read

Dear Skye,

Coulson sent me on a mission to Cyberteck to found your parents. If I don't make it back just remember you were my light in the darkness.

Skye then went to found Coulson in his office.

Coulson says Nice to see you Skye.

Skye says "Why would you send Ward in alone to face two monsters."

Coulson says "Skye I knew he would not want a partner so I did not fight and let him go in alone."

Skye says "Coulson let me go I can help him."

Coulson says "No you are to stay here where you are safe."

Coulson hands her ipad that he was using to track Ward.

Skye says "Thanks."

Coulson says "If anything happens we will know."

Cyberteck Building

Ward have got in the building. Ward was heading to the basement when he heard a familiar voice.

Victoria Hand says "I would have not came Ward."

Ward says "Victoria Hand Leader of Hydra."

Hand says "yes."

Victoria Hand pulled a gun on Ward. But Ward disarmed her and knocked her out. He kept walking down the basement. When he seen two red bloody monsters down there. One looked like a female and the other a male. Ward was attacked from behind and knocked out. When Ward woke up he was tied to a war.

The male monster says "Tell me will my daughter is!"

Ward says "I will never tell you where Skye is."

The Male monster says I guess we will have to torture the information out of you.

Back at the Bus

Skye and May was getting a group together to go in to help Ward. Skye could feel that Ward was in pain. Romanoff and Barton came with them. They headed out to save Ward from Skye's Parents.

**So will Ward reveal will Skye is when he is being torture by the monsters. Will Skye's parents get their hands on Skye. Why is Victoria Hand working with Skye's parents. What will Coulson think of his team doing this behind his back? **


	3. Chapter 3 Family Reunion

Chapter 3 Family Reunion

Ward was now locked up in a cell. Skye and the team arrived at Cyberteck being greeted by Victoria Hand and Monster goons. Romanoff and Barton took on Victoria Hand and the Monster goons when Skye and May went down to the basement. The female monster looked at Skye when she came down to the basement.

Skye ask "Where is Ward?"

the female monster says "I will take you to him."

The female monster took Skye and May to where Ward was being held. May stayed outside. When Skye went in to see Ward. Skye looked at Ward to him bleeding all over.

Ward says "I know what you are."

Ward took his bleeding finger.

Ward told Skye to suck the blood on his finger.

Skye suck the blood . When Skye touched Ward she healed his bruises.

Ward says "You are no monster you are the opposite of your parents."

The male monster came into the room.

The male monster says My daughter you have sucked your first blood. If you began to blood bath you will unleash your true form. The blood bath will began in a hour. Skye looked at Ward.

Skye says "I must killed these monsters."

Ward says "Barton and I will take out your father."

Skye says "I will but the blood bath is when I will."

Ward handed Skye the knife he always carries with him. The Blood bath began have begun with Skye cutting Ward to suck his blood. Then Barton shot a freeze arrow at the male monster.

The female monster says Why do this to us Skye.

Skye says "You aren't my parent Phil Coulson and Melinda May are and always will be."

Then Skye stabbed both monster blood everywhere but then the monsters bodies disappeared. Victoria Hand was standing behind Skye. When Ward grabbed Victoria and put her in cuff. They returned to the bus. Coulson was waiting for them and ran to hug Skye when he seen her.

Coulson says "Glad you are safe."

Skye says "Thanks dad."

Ward took Victoria Hand to a cell for questioning.

**So Skye never really cared about her parents being monsters. When it came down to it she know her parents were Phil and May. So what will happen to Hydra with Victoria Hand capture? Will Hydra attack to get their leader back or be taken down by the S.H.I.E.L.D. **

**Please review and continue to read.**

**spoiler John Garrett will be in Chapter 4 **


	4. Chapter 4 Hydra Strikes

Chapter 4 Hydra Strikes

The team was helping around after Hydra attacked the base saving Raina and Victoria Hand. Many agents was injure and the attack and Grant Ward and Skye was thinking of one way to save the agents. Grant and Skye walked into the infirmary will Simmons was trying to help as many agents as she could.

Grant ask "Simmons what if i knew a way to save each agent in this room.'

Simmons ask "How?"

Grant handed Skye's blood to Simmons

Grant says "You can't tell anyone or examine her blood just use it to save the agents then we will strike Hydra."

Simmons says "Deal."

Skye and Ward headed to Coulson's office to explain what they are having Simmons do.

Back at a Hydra base

John Garrett says "Can't believe you of all people Agent Hand would get capture by the enemy."

Victoria says "John she know of her abilities."

John says "We need her dead and her blood do you know what we could do with that blood."

Victoria says "Yes you could be alive again without the centipede serum."

John says "Victoria we could complete our mission project Reborn."

Victoria says "You mean bring back Skull."

John says "Yes honey."

Victoria Hand and John Garrett headed to tell Hydra highest ranked agents about the mission.

Grant Ward and Skye was in their room.

Grant says "Skye you do know Hydra will be after you."

Skye says "I know because Victoria know and she probably gave this knowledge to Hydra."

Grant says "Our favorite bastard John Garrett would love to have your blood to revive him."

Skye says "I know."

Grant says "Let forget about Hydra for tonight."

Skye says "Coulson gave us a mission to have fun tonight."

Grant says "I know so how about we go to the cafeteria with May and Coulson for dinner."

Skye says "That is fine with me."

Skye went to talk to Coulson about dinner. Grant went to talk to May about dinner. Both of the agents accepted the dinner. Coulson was glad to have dinner in the cafeteria because he had something to tell Skye and Ward.

Coulson says "Skye and Ward I have some bad news."

Skye ask "What?"

Coulson says "I think it will be for the best if you two went to another one of Fury's bases to protect you from Hydra."

Ward says "We have no problem sir just as long as we're together."

Coulson says "of course."

**So Skye and Ward are going to a different base to hide from Hydra. Will Hydra get Skye's blood and revived the Red Skull? What will happen at this new base?**


	5. Chapter 5 Secret Base

Chapter 5 Secret base

Skye and Ward enter the base being met by Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton.

Agent Romanoff says "Welcome we are here to protect you guys from any Hydra attacks or any attacks really."

Skye says "What is there to do here."

Agent Romanoff says "Battleship and other board game."

Agent Barton says "I could beat you Skye in Battleship"

Ward says "No you can't she beaten everyone on the bus even Fury himself."

Skye accepted Barton challenge. Like everytime Skye beaten Barton.

Romanoff says "Skye you're good."

Skye says "Thanks."

Grant and Skye went to their room to get settle in. After they got settle in Skye went to bed because she was not feeling well. Grant Ward laid by her side wanting to make sure it was not a side effect of her abilities. Agent Romanoff came into check on Grant and Skye.

Grant says "Skye was not feeling good so she went to sleep and I am just keeping an eye on here."

Romanoff says "Ok"

Romanoff left the room and Ward just looked at Skye sleep. Skye woke up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Grant Ward followed her to the bathroom.

Skye says "Ward thank you for caring so much."

Grant says "No problem Skye."

Skye headed back to the bed and Grant went to found a bucket so Skye would not have to leave the bed. He also called Coulson to see if Simmons or Fitz could come to check on Skye. Coulson could not seem but he sent in some one better for his daughter.

**So Skye and Grant are at the secret base with Black Widow and Hawkeye. Skye became sicked. Coulson is sending a doctor to check on Skye. Who is the doctor? read to found out and please review**

**P.S. Avenger will be in chapter 6 not counting Black Widow and Hawkeye**


	6. Chapter 6 Surprise

Chapter 6 Surprise

Bruce Banner was the doctor that Coulson sent to check on Skye. Grant Ward show Bruce Banner to Skye and his room. Grant walks in first.

Grant says "Skye Bruce Banner is here to check on you."

Bruce Banner ran some test on Skye like to see if it was a side effect of her abilities or if she was sick. After a bunch of test Bruce Banner found out that Skye is pregnant and that is causing her to not feel well. Grant and Skye was so happy and surprise about having a baby.

Grant ask "Bruce do you know if the baby will have Skye's abilities or not?"

Bruce says "Grant I do not know it is to early to tell."

Bruce Banner stayed at the base so that they would have a doctor at the base. Bruce did not have to worry about Skye being taken care of Grant Ward had that handle. Black Widow and Hawkeye had a surprise for them a day later. Skye was a sleep. When Grant walked in the room with Phil and May.

Grant says "Skye you have two people wanting to see you."

Skye said "Mom and Dad!"

Skye got out of bed to give her mom and dad a hug.

Phil ask "How is our daughter doing."

Grant says "She is fine but we have some news for you."

Skye says "Bruce Banner found out that the reason that I don't feel well is that I am pregnant."

May and Phil says "Congrats."

Phil says Grant "I don't think I need to tell you your new orders."

Grant says "Keep Skye and the baby safe sir is my number one order now is forever."

Phil says "Good."

May says "So what do you plan on doing with a baby around."

Skye and Grant says "Live with family on the bus."

May says "Sound like a plan."

Grant says "Sir Bruce Banner was thinking it would be good for Skye to be with family."

Coulson says "I know that is why we are here to take you home with us."

So looks like Coulson's team have a new member to the family and looks like Skye and Ward are returning home. So will the baby have Skye's abilities? Read to found out and please review.


End file.
